my_kamen_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Wizard
Kamen Rider Wizard is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the fourteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-third overall. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012. It began airing on September 2, 2012, joining Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and then Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Wizard finished, Kamen Rider Gaim joined Kyoryuger as part of Super Hero Time. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. Story A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. His brother, Daigo Soma, was also a survior of the ritual, recieves a SeasonDriver belt and Season rings from a mysterious White Wizar,, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Season. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto and Daigo. Characters Riders Movie-exclusive Riders Allies *Koyomi *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Shigeru Wajima Inner Phantoms *WizarDragon *Beast Chimera *Wolf Other *Donut Shop Hungry *Chief of Police *Masanori Kizaki *Shiina *All Riders |Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade |Tsukasa Kadoya |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva |Wataru Kurenai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O |Momotaros |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto |Souji Tendou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki |Hitoshi Hidaka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: DarkBlue; "|Kamen Rider Blade |Kazuma Kenzaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz |Takumi Inui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki |Shinji Kido |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito |Shouichi Tsugami |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga |Yusuke Godai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |} * *Go-Busters *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Space Sheriffs Villains Phantoms *Chief Phantoms *Ghouls (henchmen) *Minor Phantoms **Minotauros **Hellhound **Caitsìth **Gnome **Gargoyle **Valkyrie **Lizardman **Manticore **Hydra **Beelzebub **Weretiger **Spriggan **Legion **Bogy **Argus **Raum **Bahamut **Sylphi **Sphinx **Siren **Arachne **Khepri **Ogre *Unreleased Phantoms **Jabberwock **Cyclops **Jörmungandr **Hekatonkheir **Bandersnatch **Mayu Inamori's Phantom **Yuzuru Ijima's Phantom **Gigantes **Masahiro Yamamoto's Phantom Others *Space Shocker *Amadum Other Characters *Emperor Maya *Captain of the Imperial Guard Episodes Notes *With 53 episodes in total (including 2 post-finale episodes which serve as the TV special), Kamen Rider Wizard is considered the longest Heisei-era Rider series in history, beating Kamen Rider Agito's record of 51 episodes. If the specials didn't count as episodes, however, then Wizard's episode count record would have been tied with Agito's.